road_to_talriafandomcom-20200215-history
Spirekeepers
Founded by Giraud the Gray, one of the Seven Martyrs, this inter-kingdom order of healers and priests usually follow the tenets of the Heralds of Bhast or the Sons of Kolscni, providing healing to the wounded and sanctuary to the weak. Symbol An outstretched hand on a green and blue shield. Locations Most Spirekeepers are centralized around Spires, the more notable ones are the Platinum Spire in Duskhelm, the Bronze Spire in Ythir's Cove, and the Marble Spire in Blindkeep. There are also a number of small shrines dotted throughout the land, one of which is located in Zaren's Hall. The Five Noble Virtues Though not formally incorporated into the Spirekeeper's education and training until the middle of the third era, in his petition to the rulers of Tal'Ria, Giraud the Gray wrote down in his letters what he felt should be the guiding tenets of the Spirekeepers, explaining their mission and purpose across the world. Eventually these principles were collected and became an integral part of what defines a Spirekeeper. * Mercy, to give aid and respect to any as they have need, without prompt or desire for gain. * Justice, to regard the downtrodden as equals to the noble-born, and to fight for others to be treated as such. * Equality, no member is higher than any other, and no member is higher than the call to the sick and wounded. * Neutrality, to abstain from political prominence or gain, and to pass no judgement on others for their actions. * Temperance, to act in accordance of prudent judgement, to the benefit of self and to others. The Spirekeeper's Oath "I swear to uphold, to the best of my ability and judgement, this covenant: * Do no harm to self, or to others, by intent or inaction. * To acknowledge the sacrifice of my fore-bearers, in whose steps I now walk '' * ''To provide protection and healing to others, no matter their race, creed, or allegiance. * To prevent or mitigate violence wherever I may see it, and if necessary, at the cost of my own life. * To teach others, by their consent, my craft and my faith, by my actions or by my character. May I uphold this vow with all of my might and knowledge, and may I never disgrace the white robes of my brothers or sisters by disowning it." Organization Spirekeepers do not have a formal structure per se, but tend to take action based on their internal creeds and the advice from senior members. Certain members are held in higher respect than others, especially Alicia den Kilthorne, leader of the Spirekeepers in Duskhelm. In the World Spirekeepers are generally held in high respect, and are often given free passage to a number of places due to their adherence to non-violence. Even the most uncivilized of the bandits, raiders, and barbarians will refuse to attack or rob any caravan or traveler bearing the shield and outstretched hand of the Spirekeepers.Category:Societies Category:Spirekeepers Category:Alicia den Kilthorn